


rest

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: All the Ways You Said "I Love You" [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Concussions, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: junmyeon is exhausted from work. yixing just wants to hear his voice





	rest

Working as a junior doctor, Junmyeon had found, was probably one of the worst things he had ever done. He was always tired, always hungry, never got more than three hours of sleep and he couldn't even remember the last time he had cooked – not eaten something out of a vending machine. Bundang Jesaeng Hospital was taking everything out of him; Junmyeon had even ended up taking a fellow resident's bed – his co-worker, Minseok, was smart enough to rent a bed on the site of the hospital for naps between shifts. Being friends with Minseok was invaluable; Minseok had more life hack knowledge than the rest of the junior doctor team put together.  
  
Minseok was a good friend to have, and Junmyeon was glad he got on with him – he saw Minseok more than anyone else in Bundang Jesaeng, even more than the regular patients and the hypochondriacs.  
  
Even more than his own boyfriend.  
  
Junmyeon sighed as he got to his apartment, pushing his key into the lock and forcing the door open with a heavy sigh. He didn't even have the energy to carry his bag any more, dropping it to the ground and moving it out the way by shuffling it forward with his feet. His bones felt like lead after an almost twenty-hour shift; too many emergencies in the district and elsewhere, and not enough staff on hand to deal with it. Luckily, his supervisor had everyone on shift two days off to recover from the intensity of the day, but Junmyeon couldn't find it in himself to be happy as he walked past the small dresser in his hallway.  
On the cherry oaken dresser sat a framed photo, a black frame with _love_ in various languages pressed into the wood in a silver colour, showing off the last photo he had managed to take with his boyfriend. He and Yixing had managed to meet up a few months ago at one of the many Chuuseok festivals across South Korea; they’d had fun and played numerous games available to them. The photo itself was of Junmyeon, his arms around Yixing’s chest as Yixing proudly held up a stuffed rabbit he had won for Junmyeon. The rabbit itself was buried somewhere under the numerous blankets Junmyeon used to keep himself warm enough to almost immediately fall asleep.  
  
Junmyeon sighed heavily; he and Yixing had barely enough time to even text between their jobs. Between the hospital and shifts Junmyeon had to work and Yixing’s constant work as a primary school tutor and carer for autistic infants, text messages often went days, sometimes weeks, without being answered. It was dragging heavily on Junmyeon, and he wished he could contact Yixing, but he barely had enough energy to drag himself to his tiny bathroom.  
  
His arm felt like someone had infused it with a particularly strong mixture of cement as he turned the knob for the water to come rushing out of the shower head. Junmyeon sighed and wasn’t surprised when it took him ten minutes to undress and kneel under the stream of water. It wasn’t too hot, thankfully – Junmyeon doubted he’d be able to stand up and adjust the thermostat if he needed to – and he sighed as he leant against the wall. He needed this.  
  
The water was calming to his aching muscles, sore and abused from the constant work he had to do today, the lifting of so many patients and pushing heavy equipment around the floor. The water helped to slowly unknot the tension, and Junmyeon considered booking himself in for a spa day when he next had a weekend off. He was considering whether Yixing would have the time to go, or if Minseok would perhaps want to accompany him, when there was a loud, long knocking on the front door.  
  
Junmyeon groaned quietly and curled up tighter under the stream of water, hoping whoever it was would go away. If it was important, they’d send him a text or call him later – his eyes flew open when he heard his phone ringing.  
  
Concern about being called back into work caused panic in his mind as he struggled to get up, slipping and stumbling. He fell to the ground with a loud yelp, smashing his shoulder and the side of his head on the sink unit as he went down. Through the fog of pain curling around his mind, he was vaguely aware of a loud smash somewhere, and wondered if he had hit the sink so hard he had caused it to dislodge from the wall; when he opened his eyes, he’d be surrounded by shattered porcelain and there would be a ton of water he had to clean up.  
  
Hands. Hands curled around Junmyeon’s biceps and his eyes flew open to stare at whoever was in his bathroom.  
  
Yixing was staring down at Junmyeon, his mouth moving, but Junmyeon didn’t hear the words he was saying. Maybe he had hit his head and was hallucinating, bleeding out on his bathroom floor. Faintly, he remembered his older brother nagging him to get an anti-slip mat for his bathroom, and groaned. His brother always had to be proved right.  
  
“Junmyeon! For god’s sake can you hear me?”  
  
Junmyeon blinked. “Yixing? You’re really here?”  
  
“Yes, yes, hey, what happened?”  
  
Junmyeon blinked a little. “Slipped coming out the shower… phone was ringing… thought it might be work. Had to see who it was.”  
  
Yixing exhaled softly and gently held Junmyeon to his chest. “It was me, ringing to see if you were home, I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d try and break your neck getting to your phone.”  
  
Junmyeon made a noise in his throat and shook his head a little. “You need to help me get dressed and get me to the hospital. I can’t… can’t think straight, bad pain in my head, feeling nauseous…. I think I have a concussion.”  
  
Yixing gently picked Junmyeon up, carrying him to the small bedroom Junmyeon had tried to make his own. Junmyeon felt himself be laid on the bed, and Yixing helping into some underwear. He tried to make a noise in his throat to get Yixing’s attention, swallowing hard, but Yixing already knew.  
  
“Junmyeon! Junmyeon stay conscious, keep awake for me, come on Mr Doctor, you know the danger of falling asleep right now.”  
  
Junmyeon nodded, and immediately regretted it, wheezing at the pain that shot through his skull.  
  
Yixing yelling his name was the last thing he registered before his eyes flickered closed.

* * *

 

There was a soft beeping noise somewhere in Junmyeon’s range of hearing. It was aggravating, and annoying the painful throb in his head, and he tried to roll over away from it. Something tugged in his arm and his eyes shot open from the pain. Lights immediately blinded him, and he tried to bring his hand up to protect them from the harsh fluorescent light above him – but his hand wouldn’t move.  
  
Junmyeon carefully wriggled his fingers to find he could indeed move them, only to be puzzled by a grunt he heard.  
  
Junmyeon squinted to the side to see what was going on with his left hand, only to find another hand was holding it tightly. He followed the arm upwards to the body it was attached to, to find Yixing blearily rubbing his eye with one hand.  
  
“Myeon?” Yixing shot upright, eyes wide. “Myeon, hey, wakey wakey sleepy head.”  
  
Junmyeon licked his lips and swallowed a few times to get his mouth wet. “What happened?”  
  
“You slipped getting out the shower and smacked your head on the sink. You passed out from a concussion and they found you were really badly dehydrated as well, which probably didn’t help anything… you’re working yourself too hard.”  
  
Junmyeon let a noise out of his throat and stared at Yixing. “You’re here.”  
  
“Of course I am… I came to see you, Junmyeon, I didn’t… didn’t mean to cause all this.”  
  
“Why did you come? You had all those assessments this week, you must be so behind on grading being here.”  
  
“I brought some with me.” Yixing nodded at the bag in the chair next to him. “I didn’t know if you’d want me to stay the night or anything but I brought some stuff with me just in case… I’m sorry, I just… even if it was you telling me through the door you didn’t have time… I just wanted to hear your voice. It’s been so long since we properly spoke, I missed you.”  
  
Junmyeon smiled weakly, feeling his lips crooked and not fully in sync yet. “I love you too.”  
  
Yixing smiled and carefully sat on the bed, leaning down to press a kiss to Junmyeon’s lips. Junmyeon weakly pushed back, and couldn’t stop the smile on his lips getting bigger.

Yixing pulled back, chuckling. “You know, when you got told you could have some time off, it didn’t mean cheat the system and land yourself on bed rest for a week.”  
  
Junmyeon laughed softly, pressing his face into Yixing’s neck. “I’ve missed you and your ridiculous humour.”  
  
Yixing pressed a kiss to Junmyeon’s temple, sighing softly. “Get some rest, you need it and deserve it. I’ll be here when you wake up.”  
  
“Promise?” Junmyeon pulled back a little, blinking up at his boyfriend.  
  
Yixing nodded and pressed another kiss to Junmyeon’s lips. “Promise. I’ll be here.”  
  
Junmyeon nodded softly and settled down against his pillows, sighing softly. Yixing moved to sit next to the bed again, his hand tight around Junmyeon’s, thumb rubbing over the back of his hand.  
  
Junmyeon smiled softly and let his eyes close once more, settling into a gentle rest, with his subconscious settled; Yixing was here and nothing else mattered. The thought made Junmyeon’s smile bigger as he slowly slipped away from consciousness into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
